


Thoughts of the yet to be.

by SirGhirahim



Series: Transformers Animated Short Stories [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Curiosity, Darkness, Fear, Love, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 00:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10605735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirGhirahim/pseuds/SirGhirahim
Summary: What if Protoforms could think? These are their thoughts from being in the Dojo, to being stolen and then being brought to life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Dsiclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Please don't sue me I'm poor.

We can feel it. It surrounds us. We can feel warmth. Hope. We feel loved as we wait to become a part of life. But what are we?

We are...

Loyal.

Brave.

Truthful.

Humble.

Compassionate.

We are the future.

Something's wrong. It's cold. We're lost. Stolen. Taken from home. It's dark. We're scared.

We waited. In the dark. In the cold. All alone.

Something's coming. Something scary. A familiar light trapped in a dark shroud.

We are being moved. Moulded. Made.     

We are...

Cowards.

Liars.

Deceivers.

Traitors.

And, and...Don't ask.

Why? Why us? What did we do wrong? What have we become?


End file.
